


their screams thrill me

by aischrxlatry



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bloodplay, Choking, F/M, Humiliation, Knifeplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possession, Shameless Smut, Smut, almost rapey? idk, i want to screw a scythe, its really fucked up, like decently weird, oh boy, scythe play technically lol, yup you heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aischrxlatry/pseuds/aischrxlatry
Summary: Rhaast decides he's had enough of watching.(alt title: i really wanted to fuck a scythe)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this part kinda sucks because i wanted like, an intro but vanilla shit just doesn't do it for me. it's more just buildup.

Kayn was always good to you. Being the newest member of the Order of Shadows, and also female, you had caught his attention since you were different from the others. He taught you the ropes and helped get you more comfortable, so it wasn't much of a surprise to anyone when you two started hooking up. While you two did keep it lowkey, people did have an idea of what was going on, however no one brought it up.

When night fell everyone went to bed after a long day of training, you’d slip into Kayn’s room, only across the hall from yours. Upon hearing your footsteps, he’d prop himself up on his elbows to glance at the door, knowing it was just you.

“Hey, y/n.”

You’d return his greeting as you slip into bed with him, your legs brushing against his as you lean in for a kiss. Your lips would dance together as your fingers tangled into his hair, tugging on his braid, strands becoming loose. He’d quickly flip you onto your back, still kissing, while his hand groped down your chest, you inadvertently moaning into the kiss.

A groan was heard, the words _“are you for real?”_ grumbled, and you’d open your eyes to glance at the scythe that laid against the wall.

Rhaast tended to complain whenever you were going at it with Kayn, although that didn’t stop either of you as he’d quickly shed you of your clothing, lips trailing down your thighs. He’d stop to kiss or suck at some of the flesh gently, taking some into his mouth at random intervals to leave marks of scarlet on the sensitive skin.

A finger would press into you, curling upwards as you let out a moan, his thumb beginning to rub your clit in circles as he pressed another finger in.

 _“I can’t believe I survived eternity just to watch Kayn screw some slut in his bed.”_ Rhaast snapped, yet something about what he said made you moan harder, and you prayed none of them knew the reason why.

“Rhaast-” you’d said in between moans “shut up.” Truthfully, you liked what he said, you liked it when Rhaast had called you a slut, the demonic growl of his voice had only made it hotter. Those thoughts quickly sent you over the edge as you came around his fingers, which continued their work as you rode out your orgasm.

Kayn would press his length into you, gently - he was large, so much that it'd hurt for a while before you could get accustomed to it. You could see the eye of the scythe glowering, and knowing that Rhaast was watching Kayn fuck you senseless proved to turn you on so much, your orgasm coming faster than usual as Kayn pumped himself inside you. Your insides clenched around him as you came, the beginning of Rhaast's name coming out of your mouth before you quickly switched to Kayn.

Kayn didn't notice as he was too busy finishing, however you heard a low, throaty laugh from the scythe, its eye seeming to stare straight through you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the part y’all were waiting for.

The next time you stepped foot into Kayn's room, you were met with Rhaast. Not the scythe, however. You assumed he had taken control over Kayn's body; you let out an uncomfortable squeak, eyes wide as you stared in confusion. While Kayn's body still remained his for the most part, save for the corruption crawling forth on one arm, from his fingertips to his biceps, his eyes glowered scarlet as he chuckled at your bewildered reaction. 

"Kayn agreed to lend me his body for the night." he grinned, the smile stretching from ear to ear, walking forward as you instinctively stepped backwards. You felt your heartbeat quicken as the endless possibilities circled through your mind. 

“Why?” the words slipped from your mouth, astonishment, fear, and perhaps excitement coursing through your veins. His claws traced the side of your cheekbone down to your jaw slowly, the sharp tips leaving small red scratches, sending shivers down your spine. 

“Because you wanted me, and I got tired of watching.” he sneered, before his claws wrapped around your throat, the warm heat of his palm pressing down into your windpipe, as he suddenly lifted you up into the air, as if you weighed no more than a feather. Perhaps, to him you did. The thought of his strength, as well as power over you made you shiver in delight, as your fingers instinctively wrapped around his hand, clutching the hardened skin. You choked in small breaths pathetically, as he chuckled, a laugh that you would’ve never heard from Kayn himself. 

You wanted to deny it. You wanted to deny your attraction to the scythe, however you felt yourself wetten as he dropped you, your knees harshly slamming into the bamboo mat. You looked up into his eyes, both a glowing crimson as the claws found their way back into your hair. His other hand, still Kayn’s flesh, undid his pants as they dropped to his ankles. 

“Suck it. I’ve seen you work your mouth for Kayn.” he demanded, the grip in your hair tightening as you took the tip into your mouth, your tongue swirling around the tip, before slowly working your way down his length, like you’d do with Kayn. You could feel his patience wear thin, and it wasn’t long before he forcefully slammed his cock down your throat, your gag reflex nearly triggering as you did your best to suppress it. The oxygen supply was now limited, and you couldn’t breathe as his cock found its way down your throat, before leaving it only to slam back down. You began to tear up, his cock effectively stopping you from taking in much needed oxygen as you choked on his length, helpless. Rhaast seemed pleased with himself, occasional grunts slipping past his lips as he ogled the sight before him. He took sadistic pleasure in the wet sounds of your throat, knowing you had a dire need to breathe, however not letting you, knowing you couldn’t do a damn thing about it. 

Tears had began sliding down your cheeks, before he had finally spoken. 

“Do you want to breathe, slut?”

You nodded, desperate, feeling your mind fog over from asphyxiation as well as desire. He finally removed his erection from your lips, and you gasped, coughing, dropping down to your hands to hold yourself up. His claws, still tangled within your h/c locks, had tightened their grip and you felt your strands pulling at your scalp before he threw you, in one seemingly effortless motion, your back slamming into the wall, before dropping down to the bed. You curled up into a fetal position, adrenaline the only thing helping with the pain that coursed through your body. You watched as he walked over to the bed, each step slow, purposefully drawing out the tension. Feeling your heart drop, you watched with dread as he picked up the scythe, the same one you’ve seen so many times before, and have been aroused by. 

Your eyes glanced away in shame, feeling your cheeks heat up from humiliation, as he brought the scythe to your neck, the tip prickling at the crook of your neck. You felt the sharp metal glide across your skin, leaving a thin line of red, beads of blood forming at the incision. Your body trembled at the contact, and a whimper left your lips, causing Rhaast to smirk. 

“You’re such a dirty whore,” he chided “I can’t believe you want me so bad.” 

The scythe travelled lower, before slicing through your shirt in one, sharp cut. You wondered how in the world you’d be able to explain this to Zed when you asked for a new shirt, however that was the last of your worries as the blade circles your chest with enough pressure to draw more blood. Rhaast hovered above you, before he let his tongue press against the fresh wounds, a moan escaping as you arched your back at the pleasant sensation of his warm muscle over your cuts. His tongue glided along your incisions, lapping up the salty liquid as you writhed underneath him, mewling. You could see the lust that clouded his eyes as he bit down, over your nipple, hard enough to draw blood, his teeth now sharper than ever. 

The scythe was back in his hand, as he sliced through the remaining parts of clothing, your hands instinctively flying up to his chest, pushing, as if you were a cornered mouse retaliating to keep your predator away. His chest didn’t budge, and he snarled at your feeble attempts to stop him, his large hand grabbing both of yours and slamming them down, above your head. His grip tightened, and you wondered how your wrists hadn’t snapped yet, however they were sure to bruise as he held you down as if you were a rag doll. 

“Such insolence.” he scolded, eyes burrowing into yours as you maintained eye contact from what remained of your pride. 

“Trying to change your fate that you invoked upon yourself, aren’t you funny.” he berated, the tears from before returning to your eyes as your embarrassment peaked, feeling his fingers touch at your entrance. Your panties, which had been cut apart into a useless piece of fabric, did nothing but confirm how aroused you were by this demon, your panties clearly soaked through and your own juices dripping down your thighs. 

“Hmm,” he began, his fingers slipping down your folds. “Why don’t you tell me who’s a slip and slide today?”

You remained quiet, glaring at him, your legs attempting to clamp shut over his hand. 

“No? What a useless fucktoy, can’t even speak when asked to...” he mocked, severely injuring all the pride and ego you had left. You spat at him, specks of your saliva landing on his cheek, before the look in his eyes darkened. Before you knew it, his grip on the scythe returned, and within minutes the handle was forcefully put inside you. You felt your walls tear at the sudden intrusion, a scream erupting from your lungs as you cried out in pain, earning a disapproving look from Rhaast. He reached downwards, taking hold of your cut up panties, before forcing your jaw open and shoving the fabric in, as a makeshift gag. Your cries were silenced, leaving only whimpers of pain and rivers of tears streaming down your cheeks. 

“Shut up, you pathetic skank. You think you can disrespect me like that? You’re asking for it, aren’t you? Masochistic brat.” he growled. 

Your insides felt like they were being ripped open, and without giving you time to adjust, he gripped the handle once more before moving it in and out. Even with our own lubrication, you still felt the agony, legs shaking as he pumped the cold metal in a rhythm. While it hurt more than anything else you’d ever experienced, the sharp, defined ridges of the metal also incited a dark desire within you. You felt the tip rub against your gspot and you whimpered in pleasure, the sound audible to Rhaast, who continued his work as the pain began to subside, slowly being replaced by pleasure. 

You could feel your climax building within you, and Rhaast noticed as well, your hips shamefully jerking against the scythe. However, he pulled it out, the sudden emptiness making you whine as your hips rolled up into nothing. 

“Oh, and now you want my cock?” he taunted, and you apprehensively nodded in agreement. 

“I don’t think you deserve it, fucktoy. Maybe if you beg real nicely though, then I might reconsider.” 

You let go of your remaining self respect as you nodded desperately at him, silently begging for your gag to be off. A sadistic smile stretched across his face, he took the gag out from your mouth, and you began blurting out words that you never thought you’d ever say. 

“Ah, please, Rhaast. Please fuck me, I need your cock inside me so badly.” you cried out, spreading your legs as an invitation for the demon. 

He cackled, the tip of his length, as hard as ever, pressing against your abused opening. His left hand finally let go of your bruised wrists as he now gripped your hips tightly, his clawed hand digging into your skin, blood trickling out from the wounds as he slammed his length inside. Kayn had always been gentle, his soft movements were all done to ease your pain. Your entrance had been stretched open once more, your walls tightly clinging to his member, and before giving you time to adjust, he thrusted in and out rapidly, his large cock practically ripping you in half. You squeezed your eyes shut in pain, as well as shame at the pleasure and arousal you received from your situation. 

You moaned as Rhaast pounded into you savagely, not a shred of care for your pleasure as he used your hole. You felt his tip slam into your gspot, your toes curling, and back arching at the overwhelming sensation as he continued his movements. You were gasping and panting like an animal in heat, your legs wrapped around his toned, muscular body as sweat made your body glisten and your own hair stick to your forehead. Rhaast took in the sight before him, your small body writhing in pleasure underneath him, feverishly moaning like a cheap whore, and he relished in what he saw. 

“Who would’ve known, Kayn’s little slut is such a good cumdump. I can see why he likes to fuck you so much, I should do this more often.”

Another whimper left your lips at his words, and you felt your insides clench as you came to a close, Rhaast’s name being moaned, loud enough that you were sure the whole Order could hear how much of a dirty whore you were. You saw white as you tightened and spasmed around his cock, hips jerking up involuntarily. Rhaast groaned as his orgasm came not long after yours, filling you to the brim with his seed, after a few sloppy thrusts. 

Afterwards, Rhaast pulled out rather fast, the absence of his member making you feel empty, even though his cum was flowing out of your abused hole. You watched him dress himself before he passed through the walls, the demon dressed as the shadow reaper leaving the room. Your tired body curled up within the sheets, as your eyelids slowly shut before you drifted off to sleep in exhaustion. You weren’t sure when, but sometime throughout the night Kayn had slipped back into the sheets, himself once more, the eye of the scythe reopening, a demonic chuckle echoing through the chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot twist it was kayn all along  
> jkjk
> 
> don’t try this guys! esp not with a scythe like kayn’s lol that would not fucking fit, and i wouldn’t want that to. maybe u do but like bad idea !! anyway im big sorry for the wait i hope u guys enjoyed this chapter i broke my fingers writing this in 3 days nojoke


End file.
